Secret Love
by MadamPresident13
Summary: Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan have been best friends for years. She's his Baby Girl and he's her Hotstuff. What happens when he takes her home to Chicago to meet his mom and sisters? Will they be able to keep their secret or will everybody find out? Read to find out.


A/N Hey guys I wanted to get back into the tune of writing Fanfiction again. I stopped for a while because of school and other things, but school's out and I can finally update and post again. I just wanted to say that this is in no way related to Everything Has Changed but it will be Morcia so here you go.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me.

"Derek!" Penelope Garcia said as she walked into her boyfriend's house "Yeah Baby Girl?" "Where are you?" "I'm in my bedroom." "Wow." Penelope said shaking her head at Derek's room that had clothes strewn out all over it. Normally it was way too clean.

"Derek, what did you do?" "Nothing Baby Girl, I just can't find my suitcase." Derek said going back into his closet. Penelope saw the strap peeking out from under the bed and chuckled. "What are you laughing about?" "Have you checked under your bed?" "Of course I did." "Umm Derek." "Yeah Pen." "Here's your suitcase." She said handing him the bag.

"I love you." Derek said kissing her. "I love you too. Now do you have the clothes you're taking with you?" "Yeah they're in the bag. That's why I was looking for it." "Oh, okay do you have the tickets?" "Yeah. Umm Pen I need to talk to you." "What about?" "Meet me downstairs." He said as he grabbed his bag, badge, gun, and phone.

Penelope sat down on Derek's couch before he came over to her. "Derek what did you want to talk to me about?" "Pen, we need to figure out what we're going to tell my mom and sisters." "What do you mean?" "Are we going to tell them about us or are we going to keep it a secret?" "Do you want to keep it a secret?" "No way! Every time I've called mom this week it's been killing me not telling her.

"Well Derek I want to tell them too." Penelope said with a grin before continuing "But we should see how long it takes them to figure out we're a couple." "Hmm. Like we're doing with the team?" "Yeah although I still can't believe the team doesn't know." "I know. I mean for a team of profilers they should've figured it out by now." "Okay so we act like normal." "Yeah." "Okay let's go." Penelope said getting up. "Okay."

The next three hours had Penelope and Derek checking in and boarding their flight. While they were flying Penelope and Derek kept talking about the past six months. "Derek, I still can't believe the team hasn't noticed. I mean it has been six months." "I know I thought even Reid would know by now." "Yeah." "Penelope I want to ask you something." "What is it?" Penelope said as he leaned closer to her "Baby Girl, will you move in with me?" Derek said kissing her. "Yes." "Yeah!" Derek and Penelope continued talking until they were landing.

"Derek where are we going?" Penelope asked as he pulled her towards the rental car area. "I thought your mom was picking us up." "She was going to Baby Girl until I realized that I wanted some alone time with you in Chicago before you meet my family." "Okay." Penelope said as they got their rental car and put their luggage in the back.

The drive to his mom's was filled with Derek telling Penelope about the places where he hung out when he was a child. "Aww Hotstuff I can just imagine you as a little kid. I bet you were adorable." Penelope said as they turned onto his mom's road. "Hey Pen." "Yeah." "I need a kiss." "Why?" "Because we're about to be at mom's and they don't know." "Oh. Well come here." Penelope said kissing him before he pulled away from the stop sign.

As soon as they pulled into his mother's driveway she came rushing out. "Derek." She said hugging him as he got out of the car. "Hey Momma." Penelope got out and had to smile at the sight of Derek and his mom. Derek pulled out of the hug and immediately walked over to where Penelope was standing. "What?" He said seeing her grinning "I knew it!" "Knew what?" "That you Derek Morgan are a momma's boy." "And this is a bad thing?" "Nope it's a very good thing." Penelope said "Sugar, are you going to introduce us?" "Yeah sorry Baby Girl. Mom this is my Baby Girl Penelope, Penelope this is my mom." "Hey Mrs. Morgan." "Hi Penelope and it's either Fran or Momma Morgan. Mrs. Morgan was my mother-in-law." "Okay Fran nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too." Fran said before they walked in the house where his sisters Sarah and Desiree were waiting.

At the sight of their brother Sarah and Desiree jumped up and hugged him. "Whoa, girls you know I love you but that was scary." Derek said as they glared at him and Penelope just laughed. "Derek don't be mean to your sisters." "Fine Momma. Hey Pen what are you giggling about over there?" "Nothing." "Yeah right." "Whatever." "Okay then my giggling goddess come over here." Hearing this made the Morgan women look at each other and smile "Okay." Penelope said walking over to Derek.

"Sarah, Des this is Penelope my best friend. Penelope these are my sisters Sarah and Desiree." "Hi nice to meet you." Penelope said smiling "It's nice to meet you too." "Yeah we can finally put a face to the name." "What do you mean?" "Well you're the one thing Derek consistently talks about on his visits." Sarah answered as Derek and Penelope both started blushing "Aww D you talk about me?" "Of course I do." "All good things I hope." "Of course." Derek answered "Derek let's sit down and catch up." "Okay Des."

"So Penelope is this your first time in Chicago?" Sarah asked "Yeah." "How do you like it so far?" "Well the Windy City seems pretty awesome." "Good. Are you guys going on a sightseeing tour?" "I don't know that's up to Pen." "Then I guess we are. Why?" "Because we'd love to give you the tour of Chicago. Morgan Style." "I'd love that." Penelope said looking at the Morgan sisters before continuing "What about you Sugar? Want to go on a sightseeing tour with me and your sisters?" "Uh yeah." "So Penelope we've heard a lot about you but we've never heard how you and Derek met, care to tell us?" "Well there's actually two stories." "What do you mean?" "Well there's the one where we very first met and then there's the one where we first met and he called me Baby Girl." "Can you tell us both?" "Sure if it's okay with Derek." "Baby Girl its fine with me." "Okay." Penelope said before starting the first story.

"Okay the way we first met was actually an event I was handcuffed at. Before I joined the FBI I was an underground hacker. It started after my parents died. I wasn't hacking federal databases or anything like that. I hacked a cosmetics company that tested on animals. Our boss Hotch told me that I seemed to be a protector of all things I deemed innocent." Penelope stopped as Derek continued

"Well the BAU flew to San Jose to recruit Penelope. She had two options serve out a prison sentence or work for the FBI in the BAU until the sentence would be over. Obviously she chose the latter. She was very eccentric when we first met. The very first nickname in our relationship was not Baby Girl like most people believe. It was Eyebrows." Derek stopped and waited for his family to say something.

"Wow." Sarah said "Yeah we get that a lot. Even though not many people know that story." "How much longer do you have on your sentence?" "Well it's 2008 right now and the sentence was for I think ten years. I started in the BAU in 2004 so six years." Do you know what's going to happen after it's over?" "I've been told that after the sentence is over I can either decide to leave the FBI or stay." "Do you know what you would choose?" "Without a doubt." "Okay, now I want to hear the story of Baby Girl." Fran said

"Well that was kind of hilarious. Reid an agent on our team who you guys met. He, Hotch, and I were working on a case. We had some information about who our killer might be. So we needed to narrow down a suspect list. I asked Reid what was the tech girl's name. It was Penelope but I didn't know that so he gave me her last name." Derek said "Reid told me it was Gomez. So I called that name out. No answer so I immediately said Baby Girl." "After which I turned around with a certain look on my face and asked Baby Girl. He immediately went to apologize and I stopped him and said I've been called worse and then we started working on the case together and the rest is history." Penelope said as Derek's family started laughing.

To Be Continued.

A/N I had to stop it there even though I didn't want to. The next chapter should be up right after this one. Please review and Everything Has Changed should be updated soon.


End file.
